


kachou fuugetsu

by moonlight_fairytale



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Idealization of Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Set in Feudal Japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_fairytale/pseuds/moonlight_fairytale
Summary: Flower, Bird, Wind, Moon.For good or bad, everything in nature is perfect.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes before-
> 
> •The description was directly taken from [this article.](https://shizenstyle.com/what-is-kachou-fuugetsu-discovering-yourself-in-nature/)
> 
> •Some of my inspiration was taken from Shintoism, but I made up a lot of stuff, so it's absolutely inaccurate. Also, I slapped a historical au tag on this fanfic, but it doesn't reflect so much. It's more about the whole world this story takes place in, which I plan to write more for later.
> 
> •I've decided to post everything in one go because I've run out of patience editing it. It's not the best, but I'm so tired of it already so I wanted to post it before I hate it. Funny, but this fanfic was supposed to be a stress relief for me, yet ended up causing more stress,,

He shouldn't be allowed into a temple.

He shouldn't be allowed to sit in the temple's garden.

He shouldn't be allowed as much as staring towards the temple's direction.

He knew it very well. In his old village, he was punished several times for that. But that was the reason he's decided to leave. Not that he had a say in the matter – they practically threw him outside the town once the plague worsened. Still, it was his choice to leave the area and travel far away.

 _This fate is not as bad_. He could've been burned as a sacrifice for the Gods. The only reason they didn't do so was because they were too scared to get close to him.

"Are you a traveler, young man?" A maiden from the temple asked. "If the traveler wishes, this maiden could fetch him some tea."

He smiled at her and nodded slowly. Tea would be nice, as he had barely eaten anything in the last days. He couldn't bother her for more, but the tea should be enough to strengthen him at least for a little bit.

She hurried inside the temple, taking no more than five minutes at most, and returned with a tray. "For the traveler."

"Thank ya." He took the cup with shaking hands. "Yer very kind."

"Not at all, young traveler. I'm simply a shrine maiden doing her job." She bowed slightly with her head. "If this maiden could ask – is the traveler originally from the capital?"

Ah, it must be the dialect. "Yeah, yer right."

"Oh, then the traveler must've traveled for long if he's come here." She inched closer. "This small town doesn’t see a lot of travelers, so if the traveler needs any help, we will be happy to accommodate him."

"Hmm…" He stared at his cup. "I will be sure to donate to the temple on my leave, then."

Not far away from them, he could see the shrine. He didn't recognize the God this shrine was built for, but he knew traditions were different between east and west.

"We are honored." Now she smiled earnestly. "Our God is the deity ruling over the mountain next to the town. Our prosperity largely depends on him, so any donation would help to prepare adequate sacrifices."

"Ahh, so he's a picky one?"

The maiden hid her chuckling behind her sleeve. "He has high standards." She stared at him with her naive face. "Traveler, your eye…? Is it hurt? The head maiden could treat your wounds…"

He put a hand over the bandage. "Nah, it's an old wound, so ya don't have to worry. I hide it because the wound is gruesome…"

Lying in a temple, this God must be angry with him already. He wondered how many offers would suffice for this lie. Maybe his own life would.

He woke up _choking_.

It was this nightmare, all over again, haunting his dreams. _Air,_ he needs _air_ , but his body didn't cooperate with him. None of his limbs moved, he could only stare at the ceiling until his breath returned to him.

"Dying in a temple is not a right bestowed upon you." A voice spoke up. Mika couldn't tell who it was, not in this darkness, but he could place the person in the corner of his room. The silhouette possessed his corner, adorned by long robes, and held a fan to hide their face. There was no need for that, though, Mika was considered a blind in the pitch-black nights.

But the character did worry him. "Did you come to kill me?"

He didn't care if he were to meet his end. Truthfully, his life was nothing but miserable. He was, however, extremely scared of pain. It was laughable, how he wished to end his pathetic life, yet wasn't able to do it. Someone like him truly deserved a painful death.

"Are you thick-headed? I just told you that you're not allowed to die in my temple."

_His temple…_

"Are you the priest? I – I promise I will pay my respects tomorrow. I've prepared my donation too – " Mika tried to rise to a sitting position, but his lower back was stiff as a rock.

"Your donation? Keep it for yourself. I don't want an offering from a poor child who's on the verge of death." The priest didn't turn away to the exit, but stepped closer to Mika, instead. He kneeled next to the bed and put a hand on Mika's forehead.

Despite being cold as ice, the touch was nice. Any difficulty he had in breathing disappearing with the coldness of the hand.

"Thank ya…great priest" He murmured. All of a sudden, he felt really sleepy. "I'll make sure to put my…donation…tomorrow…"

"Ugh, you brainless creature." He felt a cold breath next to his ear. "I told you already, but if I must use small words for you to understand then – if you donate me anything, you'll meet the end you long for."

His tone was nothing but condescending and mocking. And – still, his hand smoothed Mika's hair with gentle movements.

"As for what troubles you…make a trip to the mountain. The deity of this shrine originally had a shrine up in the mountain summit. Go pray there, this is the best course of action I could offer you. Oh, but don't bring your donation to that shrine, either! This deity doesn't need your small change!"

After that, the priest stood up and left the room. Or so Mika concluded. Mika didn't hear him leave – he didn't hear the soft thud of the door nor the sound of his footsteps on the old, creaky floor of the hallway. He must've fallen asleep as soon as the priest left.

Waking up later that day, he was in high spirits. The best moods he's had in a while. Thanks to the priest, he was able to sleep most of the night with no nightmares following after that incident.

"Young traveler, did you get a good sleep last night? The room was used for storage for many years and the futon wasn't properly aired…" The shrine maiden from yesterday rushed to his side.

"It's alright. I'm really thankful ya let me sleep there." He reassured her. "In my travel, I spend the nights sleepin' in nature, so yer room was nothin' but an upgrade for me."

"I'm glad." She handed him a tray with two small plates. "It's not much, but you can have this for breakfast."

"It's plenty for me. Thank ya kindly~" He took the food. How blessed he was to stumble upon this town. He may be deceiving them with his bandaged eye, but other towns would sometimes forbid him from traveling through their town, even if he used the bandage. He thought they were scared of illness, and Mika’s appearance might have made them suspicious. "Ya treated me with respect, even when I'm a simple, poor traveler. Ya shrine maidens and the head of the shrine too."

"We are not worthy of such praise. I will tell the head of the shrine, she will be happy to hear you say so."

 _O-oh?_ Mika was a bit confused. Was he mistaken last night? Maybe in his sleepy state, he didn't fully comprehend the situation and…well, never mind that. "Actually, I've heard that yer deity also has a shrine in the mountain, right?"

"You're correct. This is the place where our deity is in his full strength since it's the place of his origins. The climb to the summit is a harsh trip, so we don't normally pray there. But we do have a tradition to offer our prayers and sacrifices in the original shrine once a year."

"I see. Do ya happen to have a written guide for the mountain tracks? I'm thinkin' 'bout payin' my respects."

She seemed surprised. "Young traveler, are you certain?" He nodded as a response, and she continued. "Then I'll inform the head of the shrine and will pack you supplies for the trip. It's an honor to have the young traveler pay his respects to our God."

"I'm just repayin' the favor." He smiled at her.

"I'm going to inform her right now, then!"

"Great, I'll go pay my respects in this shrine in the meantime."

Bow once, ring the bell, bow twice, clap twice, and bow once again. Praying at shrines was usually a tradition he followed to avoid insulting the towns he's traveled through. Although, this time, he didn't do the routine absentmindedly. He properly closed his eyes and thanked the deity for blessing his travel. He wished for the town's growth and success. He asked that its citizens would know no hunger.

It would be rude to ask for so much, even though it wasn't for his own good. He was a human asking for a favor for humans, after all. The priest did warn him about the donation, and despite that, he used some of his coins. He didn't have much, but no one had much if they were a commoner. If humans could treat each other kindly, then it was enough for him. it would create a place where he could live in with no troubles.

"Dear traveler." Turning back, he noticed a dozen shrine maidens, followed by an older woman, waiting for him. The older woman was the one to speak, smiling slightly at his sight.

It took him a couple of moments to regain his composure, and he quickly bowed a deep bow to her. "Thank ya for takin' care of me, head of the shrine."

"No, it is I who should thank you. Not many people know our God, much less pray for him. If you pray for him, then you act for our sake, and no action I could do would be enough to show our – this small town – gratitude." She returned the bow. "If I could be selfish, is it possible that the traveler will take some of our offerings to put in the shrine? We will supply you with equipment for the climb, of course."

"Yeah, I'll take 'em."


	2. bird

The climb was harsher than he’d initially thought it to be. No matter, he was used to traveling in even harsher conditions - whether it was the rain, the snow, or an old road. He even climbed a few mountains before, though none of them could compare to this mountain in their heights. They were merely little hills if he had to make some comparison. 

Not to mention, while for the first few hours he was busy watching his clumsy feet, what came later was enough of a reward. The land below him was barren - dry and full of withering weeds, but at a certain point during his trip, the scenery completely changed. Tall, green trees, bearing fruits he’s never seen before, flowers with colors he could never imagine, and animals he’s only heard of in stories. It was all too breathtaking. He wished he could engrave this memory into his brain, perhaps - if he were to die here…

Ah. no. he mustn’t have thoughts like this. His blood will only sully this beautiful mountain. And of course, he was always so slow, but he outdid himself this time. This mountain was blessed by a deity, it couldn’t be anything _but_ beautiful.

He stopped to rest beneath a tree, one with so many branches it was hard to tell where the top was. Sitting underneath it reminded him of his childhood. Back then, when he was living in his old town, he would oftentimes see the kids in his village climb on trees in their play. He, too, wished to be able to participate, although he knew he would never be allowed to. The parents would never agree to that, lest their kids catch a disease or bad luck.

A gust of wind caused the leaves to rustle, some falling on Mika’s head. Maybe it was his chance. 

_It didn’t have to be the top,_ he reasoned to himself while slowly pulling his body. His hands struggled to find a place to hold onto, these movements were much harder than he’d expected. Well, such was the ability of a child, who had no knowledge and thus had no fear. Mika was already too old for this, so he settled on the second branch. The view wasn’t much different than down below, but he could swear he felt the wind better. Perhaps it was his imagination, but if he closed his eyes, he could imagine himself somewhere else. He would be a leaf, carried away by the wind, somewhere very, very far. He liked this idea. The wind will be gentle, almost as gentle as the priest’s hand.

Somehow, that memory made him flush. He wasted enough time here, it was time to move on. He had to follow the priest’s guide, and he has yet to reach his destination.

His legs shook while he climbed down the tree. “Looks so scary when ya move while ya look down, haa.” He laughed to himself with a shaky voice. 

At that moment, before he was able to place his feet on firm ground, the leaves were raised by the wind, petals in green and orange, looking as though they were dancing just above the ground. It was a shame he had to put his feet right there and destroy the small whirlwind of leaves, that was what he thought, but the leaves simply moved away, avoiding him, and danced around him in the same manner. 

Was it the greeting of a deity? He’s heard of such things but was never able to experience it, since letting the Gods see someone like Mika would be akin to offering them mud. Mika didn’t think it was accidental, the way the leaves moved and then collapsed into his hand, it couldn’t be. 

Mika smiled and thanked the deity for welcoming him.

The sun was at its highest, signaling it was already noon. It was hard to tell since the density of the forest blocked a lot of the sunshine, but it allowed his trip to be easier. Mika was always bad with the weather, cold or hot - it didn’t matter. The cold made him ill faster than others, and the heat made him more tired. He supposed that was due to his malnourishment. 

Meals were hard to come by if people got aware of his origins, and he had no skills to help him. How he survived so far, it was only thanks to people who pitied him. When he left his village for the town and was faced with his new reality, he realized all deities have forsaken him and it was only the humans who aided him.

“Thank ya, gracious God, for this meal ya kindly gave me.” He murmured. When was the last time he thanked a deity for his food?

While eating his meal, given to him as a supply from the temple, he became aware of a figure ahead of him. A few feet away, the figure walked bent down with their back so tense. Mika tried to figure out who it was, when the man finally turned and took notice of Mika.

He abandoned his posture, which now Mika could recognize as a hunter searching for prey, and walked towards Mika. “What are you doin’ here, kid?”

Mika petted the patch of grass next to him. “Havin’ a meal. Is mister hunter hungry? I don’t have much, but if it’s okay with ya, I don’t mind sharin’.”

“You’re not from here.” The hunter grunted, but still sat down. “That’s a weird accent you got there.”

“Yeah, I’m originally from a li’l place close to the capital.” He handed the hunter a rice ball. “My name is Kagehira.” He avoided saying his first name on purpose. 

“And a weird last name, too. Is that how y’all in the capital?” While going on with his complaints, he took the rice ball from Mika and almost ate it in one shallow. 

“Nah, I’m not from the capital, I told ya so, right? Li’l village, I’ve never been to the capital before, actually.

“Good thing, them nobles are corrupted. It’s best if a kid like you didn’t see that.” The hunter allowed himself another rice ball without asking Mika. “Though I see you already saw enough corruption, hmm?”

He knew the hunter stared at the bandage. “It ain’t like that. Just an old wound, never got healed the right way, so it looks pretty disgusting.” 

“Is that so?” He looked too thoughtful. It made Mika’s heart sink, in fear he might’ve realized Mika’s lies. “Shame, but it can’t be helped if it’s this country. No one has honor anymore, it’s all about raiding, them nobles only know how to take.”

“True.” He faked a smile. He almost became a prey himself, he ought to be more cautious from now on. The kindness of one person is only limited to that person, he can’t get too hopeful because of that.

“You’re not a bad kid, y’know?” The hunter smiled. “I was really hungry and you shared your food with me. You can come to visit me when you climb down, my house is right down there, very close to the mountain. I’ll treat you with some nice meat when I get some.”

“I’m very grateful~” Such good people. “I’m sure mister hunter will get plenty of prey soon~” 

Mika continued his travel for a while, unsure of how long has passed since his meeting with the hunter, but didn’t expect to stumble upon him again on the same day.

“Hmm? Mister hunter? Did ya get a good prey already?” He stepped closer, only to notice the pale complexion of the hunter. He looked terrified and it _scared_ Mika. “Mister hunter?” 

“Ah! I can’t let you go, kid, I hate it!” He grabbed Mika’s wrist. “They went so low, sending children now?” The way he pulled Mika’s hand made the basket he held rattle. 

“Mister hunter! Please, be careful! That’s the offerings from the temple ‘n - “

“Offerings from the temple? No God would be happy to get gifts from dirty hands.” He finally let go of Mika’s wrist. “I wanted to ignore that, even after seeing that basket of yours, but I can’t...not when it’s a child.” 

“I-I don’t understand?”

“They’re sending you to die , kid. Offerings? Just small presents to accompany the main one.” He pointed at Mika. “ _You_ are the real offering.”


	3. wind

You  _ are the real offering _ . This sentence haunted him. With each and each step, he heard another syllable inside his head. It took him so long to convince the hunter to tell him what he was talking about, and even longer to convince him to let Mika go.

_ “They told you how to go once a year for their offers, right? Those bastards, they lied. They go for their ritual, after the sacrifice is successfully handed to their damned God, they come to celebrate." _

_ “But...why?”  _ Mika was dejected. Hearing these words about the people who treated him the best he had been treated during his entire life...it was unbelievable.

_ “That’s what the damned God wants. A human sacrifice. He’s a greedy bastard, that God.” _

A pinch in his heart. That has to be a lie, surely.

_ “It doesn’t make any sense...why me?”  _

_ “Each year, their God chooses a traveler who happens to be there. Don’t know if they look for someone specific, but they have a sign. When the traveler suddenly talks about the shrine in this mountain and asks to go there. That’s how they know it’s the traveler.” _

_ “You mean…”  _ But he stopped, looking at the hunter’s perplexed face.it suddenly made sense to him. _ ‘Mister hunter, thank ya for the warning, but I gotta go.”  _

_ “You...! You don’t understand!”  _

_ “I ain’t a kid anymore, mister. I can manage on my own.”  _ He offered the hunter one last, cold smile before he left. 

That priest, when he spoke to Mika, was that because his God told him so? It was like that, that was the way they convinced the travelers to make the trip. Greet with hospitality and then, at night, offer him a way to repay for that hospitality. Oh, how naive he was, to believe people would be nice to him. So it was for their gain, huh.

Regardless of that, he couldn’t bring himself to be angry with them. He was abandoned by his parents as a child, because of the misfortune he brought upon them, and now he was getting a taste of this misfortune. If anything, he almost laughed at that. Really, he was the wrong sacrifice. What God would want a defect like him? This town had condemned themselves by sending Mika. 

That was the sole reason for Mika's decision to continue. He might as well meet this God, show him the broken offering, and then he shall face God’s wrath. He didn't know if it was his fate, but if it was the fate the town wanted him to follow, he'll do that.

And, well, it was a bit stupid to think so, but the priest wasn’t necessarily wrong. Going to the shrine on top of the mountain may be the answer he sought. Mika lived for seventeen years, of which none was good. The next seventeen years will be the same. And those afterwards, too. 

The basket that felt like an anchor at the beginning of the climb was turning to be a true anchor. It was too heavy after carrying it for so long, even after Mika ate all the food in it. He knew some of it was supposed to be a gift for the deity, but he didn’t care anymore. By the time he’s arrived at the shrine, it will all be rotten anyway, so it was better if he didn’t let it go to waste. 

The wind was chilly, completely different from the morning, howling loudly against the trembling branches and creating shadows in the ground. The map was useless now, in the dark, when Mika couldn’t see the signs on the stones, but he kept walking. There weren’t many paths and he didn’t mind getting a bit lost on the way.  Even though his feet hurt, he kept walking.  _ So painful _ . But it’s nothing. He’s gone through worse situations.

At the end of his current path, the moonlight shone between two trees, as if telling him it was his destination. The rustling leaves followed him, not dancing but rather circling towards the source of light.

A lake.

And next to the lake, a shrine. That was the end of his journey. 

He allowed himself a few minutes of delay and stared at the lake, where the moonlight reflected. Gentle light, like the priest’s gentle hands. Here, now, it wasn’t so bad, right? As an offering, he wasn’t of high quality, but he could still be a good sacrifice, right? Might as well...this way he could benefit the town and free the world from his presence. 

He didn’t dare to touch the water, not even with his pinky, even though his heart wanted to. Instead, he walked to the shrine.

He kneeled, the basket to his right, now half full with gifts made of metal and wood, and clasped his hands.  _ Dear God, the deity who watches this mountain, I’m here to bring ya these gifts from the town who worships ya -  _

“Stand up.” The voice came from behind him.

He knew that voice.

“Yer...not a priest.” He turned slowly. This was too unfair. 

“Have I ever claimed to be? You go and make assumptions on your own, don’t act so surprised when they’re all wrong.”

Mika didn’t know what he’d expected. Unfair, truly. He faced a man, who wore robes in a light shade of red, but after climbing on this mountain, Mika could describe it better with a flower he saw on his way. The embroidery was spectacular - golden roses on each sleeve, with their stems running down the fabric. His gaze trailed the thread, down to the man's feet, and then all the way up, to see his handsome face.

“Come now. I’m afraid that if we stay here any longer, you might collapse with that weak body you have.”

His eyes, sharp and calculating, stared right into Mika’s, and he felt like his own soul was being evaluated and judged for not being good enough. Even the way he turned around was graceful. 

Mika rose up with a tremble in his walk. It  _ was  _ cold, but did it really matter?

“Umm…” He tried to keep up with the long strides of the deity. “Ah…” Not knowing how to address the deity in front of him and with his brain too occupied with picking up the pace, he was only able to make noises.

“Just spit it out, human.”

“W-what’s goin’ to happen n-now?”

“We will discuss that matter once we’re inside.”

Mika nodded, but he wasn’t sure if the deity could even see it when Mika was walking behind him.

Mika felt out of place, sitting on a clean floor with his dirty feet. They went inside a house, which Mika thought to be a part of the temple, but it looked just like a regular house. The room he was lead to didn't contain many pieces of furniture - a table with four pillows, one on each side, fluffed to perfection and placed in symmetry to the edges of the table. There was a pot on the table, with two cups and a plate of delicacies. The walls, on the other hand, had scrolls hang on them, with scenes that were painted by a skillful hand, with each stroke having a meaning. 

“You may sit down.” The deity gestured towards one of the pillows. Mika quickly scrambled to sit on it, by his order. “I poured tea, so you may take one of the cups. Before you ask, it matters not which one.”

Mika gulped. “R-right.” He took the cup and was closer.

“You’re one who cares too much for the pesky details, or am I wrong in my assessment?” He took the other cup. “I hardly am, but do tell me so.”

“I-I guess yer right? I never noticed, I mean…” Mika stared down at his cup. It was too hot to drink, even after a few blows on it, but the smell was amazing. 

“The mind of humans is too simple.” He said. “Do you not want any of the snacks I’ve prepared? I’ve made them specifically for you.”

“Ahh...no...I...I ate on my way…”

“Well, perhaps you’ll want to try them later. We’ll keep them on the table, in that case.

He was too nonchalant about it. Mika wanted to scream. Too calm and indifferent...why…

“Why are ya bein’ nice to me? It’s not needed!”

The deity’s face softened at his words, causing Mika to regret them the moment they left his mouth. “I believe you’re mistaken. I assume you’re already aware of the traditions of the town by the way you speak.” 

“Yeah, the hunter who lives down here told me.”

“Hmm...I’m not surprised. I had an inkling he would get himself involved someday. Although, I didn't expect it to be you. You  _ are _ special, then.”

“I’m sorry?” Mika knew he was dumb, but what on earth was he talking about? Mika was special? Was that a joke? It must be.

“I’ve meant to say that the traditions might seem like they’re the barbaric actions you think they are. But we already understood how good your assumptions are, right?”

“They’re worthless?” 

“Goodness, you’re not that brainless. Then I shall explain to you everything. I ask you to be quiet and listen. Any questions you may have, leave them for after I finish talking.” Mika nodded. “I’m the deity of this mountain. You may know this mountain as the Itsuki mountain, and the deity’s name is Shu, as the humans have named me. I’m certain you’ve seen the mountain on your climb and realized how well-maintained it is. This is, of course, my doing. I appreciate art and beauty, that's why I keep the mountain in its state.

He paused to take a sip from the cup. "However, this mountain is not an ordinary mountain. To be able to achieve my goals in such a way, I've used various methods. Some methods require my powers, while the others...are more peculiar. I'll be forward with you, since it will be the easiest. I use the souls of humans for that goal.

“W-wha?” Mika stuttered and managed to shut his mouth with one glance from the deity.

“I, myself, handpick souls of people I deem pretty and offer them to become a part of this mountain’s living system. People like you, who never had a place to belong, inhabit my mountain and bestow their beauty upon those who travel my mountain. They are not a sacrifice, but rather beings that are very dear to me because they agreed to take on my offer.”

_ Wrong, wrong, this was all wrong. _ The voice in his head became louder, almost pounding.

“Yer wrong, yer completely wrong!” He was no longer able to control himself. “Ya...ya handpick them? Then you made a mistake!” For some reason, tears rolled down his cheeks. Deep inside, he knew he was crying because he couldn’t believe it. It was the choice of either doubting the deity’s story, or realizing he made a mistake by choosing Mika. Maybe, maybe he was just desperate. There weren’t many travelers this year, so it could explain why he picked Mika.

“Are you doubting a deity, doubting the God who guided you on this path? Who made sure no harm was brought to you, because he wished to see your arrival?” He was furious, but at the same time, it didn't scare Mika. It was the same as that night, when he mocked Mika, but his actions showed a different intention. Like he wasn’t angry at Mika, but at the foolish thoughts in his little head.

“I’m sorry!” He bowed until his head touched the floor. “I didn’t mean to doubt ya! It’s just…” 

Without Mika noticing, the deity came closer kneeled by his side. “Do you refer to your eyes? Take the bandage off.” 

Mika unwrapped it slowly, shame creeping on inside his body.

“An old wound? You really are a bad liar.” The deity’s hand hovered over his left eye. “In my eyes, it holds no meaning. As a deity, we overlook such mortal ideas. The beauty one holds is reflected in their soul, Mika.”

“O-Oh…” Mika was dumbfounded. He has never told him his name. 

“That being said,” The deity retreated his hand and his face became grim. “It seems as though I cannot extend my offer to you.”


	4. moon

Haa...he knew. Mika knew it was too good to be true. His soul must be ugly after all. He had bad thoughts, he was raised with scums, and he did immoral things to survive, it must’ve corrupted his soul.

“Again with the assumptions? For someone who’s terrible at thinking, you’re doing an awful lot of that.” The deity frowned. “There is nothing wrong with your soul. I made sure before I picked you, and I’m certain you’re up to my standards. The problem is…you made a donation, right?” 

Mika nodded. 

“And after I told you, not once, not twice, but thrice! You’re unable to follow simple instructions, what a troublesome child you are.” 

“Did it ended up affectin’ somethin’?” He was confused.

“I can’t take your soul in that case. Deities who receive offerings are indebted to that mortal who offered them in some way. The law of nature prohibits me from taking your soul, so I may not try to void the debt.”

“Oh.” So Mika ruined that opportunity. “I’m really sorry…” 

“Stop apologizing. I suppose it was partly my fault. Had I proceeded with the right measurements, you might’ve not been as inclined as you were to make that offering.” 

“Then, what am I goin’ to do now?” Mika wondered out loud. He didn’t have anywhere to go, and that life didn’t seem bad at all, so he might've taken on that offer. But, he wasn’t even able to entertain the idea of becoming a part of the mountain before the choice was taken, by his stupidity, of all things.

“Normally, I would’ve sent you on your way, as I do with the humans who declined, but I may have another suggestion.” 

* * *

The power of a deity was beyond imagination. His foot stepped in one place, and immediately, the ground beneath it changed - the flowers near him bloomed, like spring came again, and like spring would never leave. 

“Are they comin’ to hold the festival, Oshi-san?” Mika followed him, still getting used to his new routine. Lately, he has been referring to the deity by that name since he didn’t like being called _God_ or _Deity_ , and that was the least offensive way of address that Mika could’ve come with and was approved by the deity.

“They’d usually come after my sign.” 

“Which is?” Mika stared at him with wide eyes.

“Light rain while the sun is still out, pouring for a few hours, then stopping once the sun sets down.” 

_Amazing!_ Mika thought. To be able to summon rains as he wished! “So when are ya givin’ ‘em the sign?” 

“Not anytime soon. Thanks to a certain person, I’ve got my hands full of taking care of one clumsy mortal.” 

“Ah…”

“Who can’t even prepare a pot of tea.”

“I’m really sorry about that teapot?” He smiled sheepishly.

“Ask for forgiveness after you’ve learned pottery and prepared another teapot of the same quality.”

“Will do, Oshi-san.” Mika grinned. Just a while ago, these words would’ve scared him. If they came from someone else, they probably still would’ve hurt. But he knew his Oshi-san wasn’t that serious. Sure, he was strict, but through that strictness he showed his compassion. “But what will happen if ya don’t give ‘em the sign?” 

“They won’t come. They’ll be forced to wait. Maybe it’s for the best, I think I’ve decorated my mountain plenty. For now, I’ll be content with this failure of a sacrifice.” 

Mika wasn’t sure what that meant, but he liked the look Oshi-san gave him - full of affection that made him feel warm and fluffy inside.

* * *

The summit of the mountain felt closer to the moon. Mika had spent countless springs on that mountain, but the reflection of the moon in the lake never ceased to amaze him.

He knew his master wasn’t a normal deity - a deity of a mountain couldn't possibly exist that long, nor control nature so easily. A deity that was no longer known to humans would have not retained such strong powers. If Mika had to guess, he was a dragon. Of course, he never saw Oshi-san in his true form, just in the human body he’d assumed for himself, so it was mainly guessing. Not that Mika cared so much. If Oshi-san didn’t want to talk about it, it was none of his business.

“You’re leaving for the town, again?” Oshi-san gave him a concerned look. 

“Yeah, I’m out of clay. Gotta replenish my stocks.” 

“Ah, that silly pot? I’ve grown old waiting for a new one, you can just forget about that.” 

“Hey! Yer a god, ya can’t grow old! ‘n I promised ya I’ll make a new one!” 

“So you’ve been claiming for more than three decades. I’ve lost hope for these two left hands you own.” 

“I’ll surprise ya, then! Just wait and see, Oshi-san!” Mika was determined. “Oh, besides, I wanna visit yer old temple."

“What for? It was already abandoned, so there is nothing to visit. I don’t need a temple to exist, anyway.” 

“But I still wanna clean it. It’s yer shrine.” The last time Mika climbed down, the town worshipped new Gods. it was painful to see how dirty the old shrine was, but the one to blame was Mika. After not receiving the sign, the people waited. They waited and waited, growing old and dying while waiting, and with them, the belief of the God Shu from the Itsuki mountain died as well. New stories were told, describing the new God who took care of the humans and gave them animals to hunt in the mountain.

Mika knew for a fact that Oshi-san was kind enough to give those Gods the lower part of the mountain. They had some arguments about the entire mountain, but the new Gods quickly changed their mind when Oshi-san showed them how scary he could be when he was angry. 

It was pretty funny to see deities fight. From a certain distance, obviously, with the protection of Oshi-san. He supposed it wasn't as funny when you were the one who got hit by the thunder, though. 

“Then do as you wish. You do so regardless of what I say.” Oshi-san clicked his tongue. “You’ll always be a troublesome kid.” 

“Bu~t! Ya still love me!” Mika leaped for a quick hug, before he could react. “So try not to miss me too much~” 

“I won’t! Go away already and get your clay! You can leave forever for all I care!” Oshi-san shooed him away.

Mika climbed the way down with a big smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading it! It was a fanfic that started completely different (my inspiration was originally eternal weaving), and somehow turned it that lol  
> I planned on writing more for this little world, but I've got a writing burnout after this, so it won't happen anytime soon,,


End file.
